


Why did nobody teach them to knock?

by cinciarella



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bahrain Grand Prix, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinciarella/pseuds/cinciarella
Summary: Fernando helps Daniel with processing his DNF and Stoffel learns the hard way that he should always knock before opening doors.





	Why did nobody teach them to knock?

**Author's Note:**

> The writing muse has been generous with me lately and I'm in love with Pierre, so here is another fic!

“Fernando,” Stoffel called before opening the door of Fernando Alonso’s motorhome, “Do you want to go – oh.” Stoffel abruptly stopped talking. His hand was still on the doorknob, his palm turning sweaty, the door only halfway open. Frozen in shock, he could only stare at the scene that was unfolding in front of him, even though he really wanted to get out of there. Preferably, he would like to rewind time a couple of moments so he could just leave for his hotel on his own. So he would definitely not have seen this. 

He didn’t want to, but he stared. At Daniel, very relaxed, leaning against a table, supporting himself with one hand, his mouth hung open. The other hand, oh god, Stoffel could not believe he was seeing this, was in Fernando’s hair, gently tugging on the strands. It was unmistakable what he was seeing here, Fernando was on his knees, his head moving in ways Stoffel would never have wanted to see. 

“Fernando can’t talk right now-oh,” Daniel managed to bring out, his voice breaking halfway through the sentence, his hand in Fernando’s hair turning into a fist and Stoffel decided that he should probably close the door and leave them to it. Honestly, he would have expected Fernando to stop, jump up, make up excuses, but they just kept going as if nothing had happened. Embarrassment really was an emotion alien to his teammate. Stoffel couldn’t help but look though, at the slight movement of Daniel’s hips, his closed eyes, his hand gripping the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white. When Daniel let out a loud moan, Stoffel snapped out of it and closed the door. 

Disoriented, he didn’t know what to do. So he just walked through the paddock, feeling as if he had accidentally slipped into a parallel universe. Everybody around him was just going about their business, but he had seen something and maybe he was being dramatic, but it really felt as if the world would never be the same again. 

“Pierre?” Stoffel asked, knocking on the door – it wasn’t going to happen to him again! Never! Ever! Would he enter a room again without knocking! Not that he suspected to see a similar scene at Pierre’s motorhome, but apparently, the world is weird and you never really know anyone. 

“Yes,” Pierre replied, opening the door, a grin on his face showing how pleased he was with his race. When he saw Stoffel though, his face quickly turned into a mixture of confusion and curiosity. 

“What happened to you?” Pierre asked, letting Stoffel in, who immediately walked into the room to sit down on the couch, well, more like dramatically falling into it with a theatrical sigh. 

“I am traumatized, Pierre, trau-ma-tized!” He said, leaning his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Pierre giggled.

“You scored points, Stoff, it was not that bad,” Pierre replied, unable to stop smiling.

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Stoffel replied, “you have no idea what I saw.” Pierre giggled again and sat down on the table in his room, his feet on the chair. 

“Then tell me,” he urged, “Thanks for congratulating me, by the way.” 

“Sorry,” Stoffel said, “but racing fades into nothing compared to what I just saw.” He leaned back into the couch, letting his head rest and staring at the ceiling. Pierre just laughed at that and Stoffel scoffed.

“Stop being so dramatic, Stoff, and just tell me!” Pierre said, looking at Stoffel with amusement. 

“Oh my god,” Stoffel began, leaning forward again to hold his head in his hands. “So, I wanted to ask Fernando if he was ready to go to the hotel, we often share a car back and…” His voice trailed off and his hand went through his hair. 

“And what?” Pierre asked, with growing interest. Perhaps it was something big that Stoffel stumbled upon, new contract negotiations or something.

“God damn it, Pierre, this is really difficult for me to say.” Stoffel replied, looking Pierre in the eyes before averting his gaze again. “So, I opened the door to his motorhome without knocking and…” 

“He was jerking off?” Pierre offered, smiling, this was going to get juicy.

“I wish!” Stoffel exclaimed and Pierre smiled knowing that this was going to be good, “No he was, uhm, Daniel was there too.” 

“Daniel?” Pierre asked, slightly confused as to why that would’ve been so traumatizing, before the pieces clicked into place and he had an idea of what had been going on that could’ve startled Stoffel so much. However, he was not going to tell Stoffel that, he was going to let Stoffel tell him and he was going to relish his embarrassment. 

“Yes, they were, uh, Fernando was, uh,” Stoffel tried to get the words out, but the blush on his cheeks was intensifying with every second and Pierre was just about to take pity on him and relieve him from his daunting task, when Stoffel finally found the courage.

“He was sucking Daniel’s cock,” Stoffel said, “and they didn’t even stop when I came in! They just continued! And I saw it! Oh my god, Pierre, I will never be the same again!” Pierre just started laughing at that, he had always known that, despite his calm and shy exterior, Stoffel had a penchant for the dramatic, but now he was really exaggerating. 

“Why are you so shocked by that?” Pierre asked, genuinely really, he didn’t think it was such a big deal, honestly. 

“Why are you not?” Stoffel asked in return, his eyes wide, staring at Pierre not understanding his calmness. 

“It’s no big deal, no? Fernando was probably just trying to make Dan feel better after his DNF, really altruistic of him, actually.” Stoffel just stared at Pierre in shock.

“He could’ve bought him an ice cream or so!” 

“It’s not that uncommon,” Pierre said.

“What is not?” Stoffel asked, increasingly incredulous. 

“Giving blowjobs to other drivers,” Pierre replied.

“What?” Stoffel was in shock; this world was really not what he thought it was. How many other things were going on that he had no clue of?

“Really, you didn’t know?” Pierre asked, one eyebrow raised, “you’ve been here for over a year!” 

“I really had no idea,” Stoffel replied, looking at the wall in front of him, overwhelmed by the onslaught of new information he had to process, “Wait, how did you know this?” Stoffel asked. 

Pierre shrugged and said: “I just heard some stories, nothing big.” 

“Wait, did you ever?” Stoffel asked, looking Pierre in the eye and seeing that, oh my god, Pierre had no intention of denying anything.

“Not in F1,” Pierre replied, a playful smile on his lips, “But it’s normal, no? Don’t tell me driving a racing car doesn’t turn you on.” And Stoffel had to agree, there was something dirty, sensual and outright sexy about racing. 

“True, but, it’s another step to sucking another driver off!” Stoffel rebutted. Meanwhile, Pierre came to sit next to him on the couch and Stoffel was painfully aware of how close he was sitting next to him. 

“Well, it usually starts with being sucked off,” Pierre said, leaning his elbow on the backrest of the couch, looking at Stoffel, a hint of amusement in his eyes. Stoffel swallowed heavily, the images of earlier playing before his eyes again.

“God, Pierre, it keeps playing in my head,” Stoffel whispered, his voice void of the previous drama, it was a more intimate confession this time. 

“I bet it turned you on,” Pierre said and he put his hand on Stoffel’s thigh, slowly dragging it upwards. Stoffel moaned lightly, even though he really didn’t want to and he was really sure it had not turned him on, but God, Pierre was so close to him, he could feel his breathing in his neck and he really wanted his hand to touch him. As if he could read his mind, Pierre lightly touched his cock through his trousers and now there was really no possibility of denial anymore. Pierre gently squeezed it and whispered:

“See, I knew it.” He kissed Stoffel’s neck lightly, which made him moan softly. “Tell me if you want me to stop,” Pierre said, slowly stroking Stoffel through his trousers.

“Don’t stop,” Stoffel replied, so softly it was almost inaudible. Pierre opened Stoffel’s trousers, freeing his hard cock, slowly stroking it before he dropped to the floor on his knees to lick the tip. 

“This will help you forget,” Pierre said cheekily, looking up at Stoffel with his big blue eyes. When Pierre took him into his mouth, he really started to see the appeal of this entire situation and he soon let himself relax, curling his fingers into Pierre’s hair while Pierre’s tongue wrapped around him, warm and wet. 

“Stoffel, I’m sorry!” Stoffel suddenly heard and the door flung open, and oh my god, why the fuck did nobody ever teach them to fucking knock before opening doors? But fuck it, if Fernando could be undisturbed by it, he would not back down either. Pierre didn’t seem very intent on interrupting his rhythm either.

“Guess we’re even now-oh,” Stoffel could bring out, smirking at his obviously quite shocked teammate, whose eyes were wider than he’d ever seen them. Fernando closed the door as quickly as he had opened it and Stoffel laughed. Debrief later was going to be fun. But for now, he focused on Pierre's mouth around him, Pierre looking up at him through his long eyelashes and god damn it, he really couldn't blame Dan and Fernando, but god damn it, they should learn to knock. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please kudo or leave a comment if you liked it!  
> As usual, this is all fictional!  
> thank you <3


End file.
